Bloody Killings
by DarkTrickster
Summary: This is a story where I took what I thought would happen if Inuyasha lost control of his demon side. It's a bit much but please RR I re-wrote it so anyone offended last time. It's better now I promise.


Author's Note: I decided that for my first fanfic for Inuyasha I would going to do a one shot with a song in it. Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Chevelle's song. Summary: This is an idea of what could happen if Inuyasha's demon side took over fully. With him watching every detail of it, instead of forgetting like normally.

* * *

Blood. It filled his senses and stained his hands. Inuyasha tried to make his body look away from his hands, he tried to make it move to run off into the forest away from the primal sight in front of him but it wouldn't work. Instead the body lifted his eyes and made his look onto the cautrosophe in front of him. All about in front of him lay the body's of the villagers all strewn about in positions no living being man or demon would of been able to lay in if they were alive.

They say freak

When your singled out

The red...

It filters through

* * *

Kaede's body lay limp not two inches from his feet. Her eye patch was gone lost somewhere in her flee from her hut. Blood soaked through her miko outfit and out into a puddle surrounding her. A bow and arrow lay not far from her hand, as though she had been trying to grasp it before he had attacked her.

* * *

His body decided to move then taking off into a fast pace it stopped in front of the river. Another body laid there. Another one of his friends brutually killed. It was Sango laying on the ground in her demon slayer's outfit. Sango lay on her side, her eyes closed a line of blood dripped from her mouth. Her small sword that she rarely used pierced her heart through her back. Kirara's body lay next to her. Her head was gone, it was some feet away next to Sango's usual weapon. Blood soaked it showing that it had indeed been the weapon to hurt the poor demon.

* * *

So lay down

The threat is real

When his sight

Goes red again

Seeing red again

* * *

Moving on Inuyasha stopped beside a big hole in the ground. He knew what this was from. Miroku......the name ran through his mind as it remembered the incident. He had been trying to stop Inuyasha from attacking Shippo and Rin, but had failed. Inuyasha had gutted his own stomach with his staff and turned his body around to face everyone including the two children. Pulling on the prayer beads he ripped them off and threw them into a nearby bush then taking off he felt himself chuckle as he heard the screams of the living and the prayers of the dead. All that remained on the ground now was a piece of Rin's kimono and Shippo's changing leaf.

* * *

This change

He won't contain

Slip away

To clear your mind

When asked

What made it show?

The truth

He can't send to most

Seeing red again

* * *

Inuyasha enteredthe forest and stopped by yet another bloody scene. The entire Wolf Demon tribe lay dead on the ground their hearts ripped out and put in a pile beside them. Sesshomaru lay within the middle of the group his own sword lay in his hand, his eyes wide open, with a gapping hole in his heart. Inuyasha's demo side grinned he finally beat his own half brother. Jaken, his brother's servant, had his head torn off and placed on his staff along with the other three. Quite a fitting end for him, his demonic side thought.

* * *

They say freak

When your singled out

The red.... It filters through

* * *

He felt himself sniff the air and immediately recognized the scent. It was Kagome, she had managed to escape into the woods obviously headed towards the well with Sesshomaru's other sword. But the slash on her side from his claws from earlier made her weak and slower then usual. Taking off a swift pace he found the smell leading him toward the God Tree. Inuyasha smirked what a place to kill her. The place she had freed him from his eternal sleep

Kagome was leaning against the tree, the sword in her left hand while her right hand was laying against her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She could feel something watching her but she knew not what exactly, then she felt his presence from the shadows of the night. She knew the end was coming and pushed herself to her feet.

Inuyasha smirked at her courage to actually stand for the final killing. He walked casually up to the young woman who had cared for him for as long as he could have remembered meeting her. The woman who was the reincarnation of his ex lover. Reaching out with a clawed hand he ran it over her cheek, putting the blood in a smearing line on it. Then leaning over he appeared to hug her and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome immediately froze not wanting to die this easily when they still had shards to find. Without him noticing however she raised her hand up behind him with Sesshomaru's sword in her hand however concentrating however she dropped the sword and summoned an arrow of energy instead. Inuyasha ignored her movement brushing it off as her struggling instead he drew back his fangs and bit straight into her skin. Marking her as his mate finally.

Kagome gasped in pain and sent her hand flying forward sticking him with the arrow in the back. Inuyasha pushed her away and let out a howl of pain, his eyes flashed a darker shade of red as he came running foward to her and using his Blades Of Blood attack, again put his claws into her sides. This time Kagome went flying down to the ground taking Inuyasha with her. Both were dying from blood lose.

Kagome however couldn't help herself. Leaning closer to him she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you," before closing her eyes to death. This admittance of feelings awoke Inuyasha from his killing side. His eyes filled with tears as he looked over his dead mate's body in his arms. Reaching over to his side he pulled out Tetsuiaga and drove it straight into his heart, thus leaving his dead body to fall into his lover's arms.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke a minute later in the safety of the tree's branches. It was night time of course and below him the rest of his hunting party was asleep on the ground, well all but one. Miroku was unconscious a few feet from Sango obviously he touched her at some point. Sango lay curled into a ball not far from him arms wrapped around Kirara, cuddling her to her body like a stuffed animal. Shippo and Kagome lay wrapped tight in her sleeping bag, protected from the chilly air. Kagome, however, was not laying all comfortable and quiet like Shippo, but she was sprawled out in a fetal position moaning and whimpering occasionally.

Inuyasha leaped gracefully from this position in the tree and landed on his feet a little aways from Kagome. Kneeling down beside her he ran his hand over her cheek and watched in surprise as she turned towards him and grabbed his hand and would not let go like he was her life link. Inuyasha tried to pull his hand away with all the strength that he had but she would not let go. So sighing in defeat he woke her up.

Kagome opened her grey eyes to stare at Inuyasha as though he were a monkey. Opening her eyes wider she sat up and felt her face realizing that tears were running down it still despite her escape from the nightmare. Turning toward Inuyasha more she watched him open his arms and she felt herself crawl into them. Standing back up with his precious bundle in his hands Inuyasha climbed back up to his tree branch and cradling Kagome to him he fell back into a deep sleep, forgetting all about the nightmare until the next night. What the two had not noticed however was the bite mark on Kagome's shoulder.....

* * *

I bet your wondering why I did what I did. Well I wanted to write something that I've never written before. So I wrote the death of some of my favorite characters. Please Don't flame me. I just wanted to try something. Hope you enjoy it though it is something different you have to admit. R/R DarkTrickster 


End file.
